


Unlikely Assistance

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Paths Taken [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: The Machine gives them a number, they aren’t expecting someone else to show up in order to assist. It’s definitely not the sort of introduction that most would want.





	1. New Number

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's a new year, I decided to start posting some of the shorts I have in my completed folder that I never posted for one reason or another last year, I hope everyone enjoys.
> 
> [ Timeline for Paths Taken stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592910/chapters/25153098)

John’s POV

It’s rather bland outside when they get the newest number. Somewhere between overcast and foggy. Drawing his attention only because of the dreariness of it.

He’s watching their newest number, feeling a bit confused because Finch said that it was a man, but he is pretty sure the person he is looking at is a woman. Yet Finch told him that it is a man. After a bit he comes to the decision that it doesn’t matter, at least not to him. If this person is a man, he’s going with it.

Now he needs to figure out how to get closer to the number without being noticed.

It seems that Nate, as the info names him, is a messenger carrier.

Finch’s attempt to hack the business system that Nate works for was unsuccessful, which his handler has found very peculiar. So he is left to find his own way to get in. For the moment he is just discretely following the man. He’s hoping that if he does so long enough, he’ll head back to a home base and he’ll be able to apply then. Otherwise, he’ll just keep shadowing the man for however long it takes.

It’s almost nightfall when Nate heads to an old apartment building.

This could be handy. He decides as he parks the car and gets out, planning to follow the man inside. Only it doesn’t work as planned. He grabs the handle to open it, and the door doesn’t budge. Frowning, he lets go, looking for the lock and not spotting one. Stepping back, he studies the door frame, noticing that there isn’t an intercom that he can see, or a visible camera. So how does the door open?

He paces around the building, taking note the stained glass windows that have replaced the original glass, the lack of openings that he can see, and a fire escape that doesn’t seem to have actual access to the windows. He can hear a soft buzzing and refrains from touching the glass because his instincts say that would be a bad idea. By the time he circles the building and comes back to the front door, he is startled at the lack of entrances beyond the front one.

This building is connected to the one next to it on the higher floors but it appears that every single window has been changed out for a stained glass one. No two windows have the same design.

Since he can see that Nate’s vehicle is still parked in front of the building, he retreats to his car to think.

“Think you can find a way in?” he murmurs, knowing Harold will hear him.

‘ _Not so far. That building and the ones surrounding it all have surprisingly tight security. I haven’t found my way into their cameras yet._ ’ Finch replies, bland voice tinted with frustration.

“What are you hiding?” He mutters as he keeps an eye out.

‘ _You might as well come in for the night, Mr. Reese. I have a feeling he will not be leaving until morning based on cell records._ ’ His handler informs him.

“Alright Finch.” He agrees before turning the car on and leaving. He’ll try to figure out how to get in that building. There has to be a way to do so. After all, they have to have repairmen and company sometime. That means there must be a public entrance. He just has to figure it out.

 


	2. Watchful

Jon’s POV

Their job officially ended yesterday morning. He could have made arrangements for them to head back last night but he made them for tomorrow morning instead. That gives him one day to spend with Aither that doesn’t include being on a mission. Besides there is an update to the security they want to get finished before he leaves.

Alec and Dayesi are discussing business in Russian in the living room area. His Sansha is sprawled comfortably on the sofa with James while she is in an armchair directly across from him.

He’s sitting at the dining table with Aither. Both of them with laptops, doing a security check of the building. Right up until they notice the man on the prowl around it. 

“What’s he up to?” he mutters as he shifts into the past camera recordings. 

Once he has a good image of the man, trying to get via the front door just minutes after Nate entered, he runs it through facial recognition programs trying to find who he is.

“Any ideas why you have a spook trying to get in?” He queries, glancing at his best friend. 

Frowning, she looks at his laptop as she replies, “Not currently. I haven’t caused any mayhem in a while. Last checked both the FBI and CIA backed off. Mostly because of our last interaction with them where I played messenger for you.”

He chuckles, checking the results from the search and coming up with a name of a supposedly dead person. 

“Welp, that’s wrong,” Aither declares with a snicker. “So he’s playing dead? Why would he be following one of mine?”

“Dunno,” he answers with a shrug. “Should we go hunting, you think?”

“What are you two plotting?” Lidiya queries as she enters the room, she had been downstairs helping a new mother with her foster son who came down with something nasty. 

“Just to find out why a ‘dead’ spook is following one of ours,” his sister answers with a quick glance at her tall love.

Chuckling, the doctor leans in to kiss Aither softly before heading towards the kitchen. 

James stretches before walking over to lean against the back of his chair and glance at the computer screen. 

He wants to lean back into the contact but knows that his second soulmate wouldn’t welcome it. So instead he just relaxes a bit as he glances up at the blue eyed spy. “Yes James?”

“Need help?” the question is almost gruff, a bit hesitant. 

“Not currently,” he answers with a bit of a smile. 

Beside him, Aither’s gray eyes narrow on the spy as he straightens and returns to Alec’s side. 

“ _Things better?_ ” she queries, meeting his eyes with concern.

“ _Mostly,_ ” he answers in kind before turning back to the laptop. “Vic, how long has the spook been following Nate?”

—Mid-afternoon is the first time I have found.— The system replies, loading an image of the young man during one of his messenger stops. 

“I wonder why,” Aither murmurs, switching back to looking at her laptop and doing some research. 

He joins her and several hours are spent researching, occasionally chatting and joking. He’s aware of his soulmates, the same way his best friend is aware of her bondmates. That doesn’t stop them from making this a mini competition to see who can come up with the answer quickest. 

—Got it!— he comments on the messenger, falling into the habit since they are rarely together. 

At the same time she declares, “Found it.”

Which leaves both of them laughing for a good, long moment.

“So, think we should pay the idiot a visit?” she queries as the laughter fades away.

He hums in response, thinking about the best course of action. “Perhaps we should wait until they try something stupid.”

“Sounds good. Vic, notify us if the men currently on my screen get anywhere near Nate.” Aither states, waiting for a confirmation before shutting the laptop. 

 


	3. Dealt With

John’s POV

Since they can’t get into the building, Finch makes arrangements for Nate to pick up a package and deliver it to one of the safe houses. When the package is dropped off, the older man is planning on tagging Nate with a tracking device.

Of course he is still trying to figure out how to get into the building on principle. He doesn’t like the idea of there being somewhere that isn’t a government facility that he can’t get into. What is being hidden within the building if it has that sort of security? Are they a threat? Who all lives there? Finch is having a difficult time getting the records, there is something blocking them, though neither know what.

After Nate is tagged with the tracking device, it gets a bit easier to follow the man who seems to be going everywhere, often crisscrossing directions.

It’s just before sunset when something happens. Nate drops off an envelope, getting it signed for and getting ready to leave when the man he just handed it grabs him, wrapping an arm around his throat and dragging him backwards.

“This isn’t a good idea,” Nate gasps, not fighting the hold surprisingly enough.

He decides now might be a good time to introduce himself. See if he can deescalate the situation.

“Hey fellas, something wrong here?” He asks as he walks up, bringing himself into sight.

“This doesn’t concern you,” a tall, brutish man declares as he steps out of the building Nate had just delivered too.

“You’re right, it doesn’t concern him, it does concern us however,” a woman declares as a knife goes sailing through the air, setting his nerves on edge because he didn’t hear them approach.

A second knife is just seconds behind. The man holding Nate goes down with a wet gurgle while the other man howls in pain.

“Nate?” A man’s voice with the hints of a British accent queries. There is something else in the tone, it’s too smooth, almost accentless despite the hints of British.

He partly spins to find a pair of dark haired siblings he would wager striding closer.

The woman on the right is toying with a throwing knife, gray eyes narrowed on the third man who had just exited the building.

“Thanks boss,” Nate mumbles as he rubs his throat.

“Take the rest of the day off if you need,” the woman replies with an easy smile at the young man.

“It’s alright, I only got two stops left before going home.” Nate tells the pair, with a quick glance at the two men on the ground, he’s off.

Gray-blue and hazel-gold eyes turn towards him, both studying him before the woman dismisses him according to her expression as she turns back to the other man.

“Brother dearest, I thought that I’m the one who makes death shots.” She comments as she kneels to jerk the knives free, wiping the blood on the man’s shirt. “Do remind the idiots you work for that I don’t tolerate people going after those who work for me.”

The man nods, hand grasping his shoulder where the knife had gone in.

The third man holds his hands up, backing into the building without saying a word.

“I don’t like people who harm children,” the dark haired and hazel-golden eyed man comments as he steps a bit closer, keeping an eye on him.

“Who are you?” he asks as the woman stands, tossing the knife at the man almost gently.

The woman merely smiles at him, head tipping upwards as she studies him.

She turns towards the man hovering in the door as she slips the knives into sheaths, “Get rid of your own dead, or I can do it and you might join him.”

“Got it,” the criminal agrees, grabbing his phone and sending out a text from the look of it.

“I think we have time for a movie before I have to go,” the dark haired man states as the pair turn to leave.

“Excellent, let’s see how much I can upset your second soulmate.” The woman declares with a laugh, the pair of them striding off as if nothing had happened.

He pulls his phone out to take a quick picture but all he gets is their backs and hair, not the most useful but he’ll save them anyways.

‘ _Mr. Reese? What’s going on,_ ’ Finch almost sounds worried.

“The number was saved by a pair of siblings,” he answers as he returns to his vehicle. “I think they were agents, though I couldn’t tell you for who.”

 _‘Did you get pictures of them?_ ’ His handler asks.

“Their backs only, they’re faster than expected,” he replies as he slips in the car and buckles up.

Only when he gets back to the Library he discovers that the picture didn’t save. Leaving him wondering who the hell they were and if he would run into them again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


End file.
